


First sight.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Voltron Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Reader, Alternate Universe, Cliche, Galra Shiro (Voltron), He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, male reader - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Shiro isn’t sure if he believes if he believes in love at first sight, but... there is something that draws him to you when you first met. And he can be in denial but no worries, his friends will do whatever it takes to make him realize it’s ok.
Relationships: Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Series: Voltron Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	First sight.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of mpreg  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> (i dont put [Male Name] because my name is gender neutral so it weirds me out, so i just put [Name])  
> *complete au from series ahhh  
> **i am sorry if anyone is too ooc & female pronouns used for pidge  
> ***contains lance x keith and allura x lotor, sorry not sorry lol

Here is everyone’s species:  
Allura: Altean  
Shiro: Galran  
Keith: Galran/Human (like canon so he looks mostly human)  
Lance: Altean & Allura’s little brother  
Hunk: Balmeran  
Pidge: Altean/Human  
Matt: Altean/Human  
[Reader]: Altean  
___

"Welcome to Altea," Allura beamed as her old friends Shiro and Keith walked off the ship, "How was your mission?" She asked immediately, ignoring Keith's wandering eye, already knowing he was looking for her brother. 

"It went well," Shiro started, sighing and nudging Keith to pay attention, "Nothing unexpected, we were simply sent to scout the rogue planet. It hasn't seemed to slow down since it was ejected from its solar system, so we are still watching it. There still hasn't had any civilian life been detected from it, but there are still signs of life, we are getting ready to send some probes to investigate more thoroughly before it decides to collide with something, but such a thing is far in the future." 

Allura nodded, Shiro already noticing the traces of deep thought on the Princess's face and smiled softly. 

"How have you been since we have been gone? Any word on the marriage contract?" He asked gently, knowing the subject was rather touchy with her. 

"I've been well, Lance has been a wonderful distraction. He and I are training a boy who has shown quite a connection with Quintessence and wants to go into healing. Since my father has been distracted by that rogue planet, I have started his training along with Lance, though Lance doesn't show half the potential [Name] does. It's quite amazing too." She said with a smile, "I need to introduce you to him, he is becoming a wonderful friend, and Lance is quite taken with him," Keith's eyes narrowed at the words, "As in very protective, [Name] is a bearer." Allura fiddled with the sleeve of her dress, "As for that marriage proposal, I have ignored it as it is not the time to think of such things, but I am only barely into my second century, I have time." 

Shiro grinned at the princess, watching her straighten and her eyes turn determined. Even though she was younger than him, she always seemed to be able to hold herself in such a way that made her seem so much older and refined. He knew of her current distaste for such a thing, but he was curious. He had been gone for almost two months after all. 

"Let us find Lance and I will introduce you to [Name]. I am sure you'll like him, he is a sweetheart." She smiled brightly and led the way to the castle. 

The older Galran let his mind wander to the mistery Altean Allura was talking about. He was certainly a new development in the last two months, and he wanted to know more. 

They eventually found Lance in his room with Hunk and Pidge, and a smaller boy with [color] hair that neither Keith or Shiro recognized. 

"Hey, guys!" Lance brightened when he saw the two Galrans and stood up quickly to pull them into a hug, "How have you been? Did you just get back from the scouting mission? How was it?" Lance bombarded the two with questions. Allura pouted at being ignored by her brother. 

"It went well, we are going to send some probes to confirm there are no lifeforms on the planet, and when that comes back, then we will see what the next phase is," Keith explained easily, "How have you been?" 

"Great! Hunk and Pidge have been keeping me company, as well as [Name], who you guys need to meet!" The prince exclaimed and quickly motioned for the fourth and previously unknown person in the room to stand. 

"This is [Name]?" Shiro asked Allura with slightly wide eyes as the boy stood up and approached him. You were sitting on the settee by the window before you were called over, and the sun effectively shadowing your face. 

You stood rather short compared to Shiro, coming up just below Shiro's sternum. The smooth expanse of your skin really gave way to your Altean markings, making the stand out proudly against your skin. The sickle-shaped markings that sat under your [color] eyes were [preferred color], as well as the diamond shape that stood between your eyebrows and the other dainty markings beside it. 

Allura's smile lit up as she nodded, "He's beautiful, isn't he?" She teased as she noticed her longest friend staring at the boy. 

Before Shiro could respond to the tease, you spoke up. 

"It's nice to meet you," You said meekly, looking at the two Galra soldiers and giving them a slight bow of your head. 

"Likewise," Keith said, "I'm Keith Kogane." He held his hand out to shake yours, which you easily took and shook. 

When you reached your hand out to Shiro, Shiro couldn't help but eagerly grab your hand and shake softly, just barely restraining himself from bringing the hand to his lips, "I'm Takashi Shirogane, I hear you're sensitive to Quintessence?" He asked, wanting to further the conversation with the smaller male past just an awkward introduction. 

You smiled slightly at the question and nodded, ignoring the fact that Shiro still held your hand, "I am, a prodigy according to Allura." 

"What do you plan on doing with such a gift once you are fully trained?" Shiro asked curiously, only now realizing that he still held your hand and tried not to make it awkward as he let go. 

"I wish to go into healing," You said, looking away from the taller male as you blushed at his action, "But that is still a long way away, and I have other duties to tend to along with my lessons." 

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking," Shiro quickly added. 

A small smile tugged at your lips at his question, "I don't mind, I'll be 94 before the year ends," You replied simply, "Meaning I still have many more years before I can use my gift to help people." A bell sounded from your being. 

Shiro watched as you pulled out a small blinking blue screen. 

"Allura," You said looking away from the device to the princess, "Your father has requested me to do a lesson with him today. He has asked for you and Lance to come along too." 

"Oh shoot, I forgot what time it was," She started, pulling a reluctant Lance away from the smaller Galran soldier, "We'll catch up later?" Allura asked turning towards Shiro. 

When she got a nod from him, she gave the Pidge and Hunk a farewell and left Lance's room with you trailing behind them with your own round of goodbye's to the group. 

Shiro watched you leave with a slight hint of disappointment, he wished to talk with you longer. He only looked away from the door when he felt eyes on him, and he met the smug look of his brother in all but blood. 

"What?" He snapped hastily. 

"You're already smitten," Hunk chimed with an equally as smug look on his face, "[Name] has a habit of making people fall for him." 

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked again. 

"Oh don't worry," Pidge started, "You don't have any competition towards him, but Matt has already sworn himself in as [Name]'s protective older brother so you'll have to go through him if you want to pursue him." She added with a grin. 

"Who would have thought one of the best soldiers and commanders of the Galran Empire would fall for a small Altean bearer," Keith said smiling brightly, "If Allura's and Lotor's arranged marriage doesn't bring our empires together, your union definitely would." 

Shiro flushed, ignoring the deep purple hue that must have taken over his features, "Isn't that a bit much to assume we are going to get married? We've just met today." 

"Yeah, but with the way you looked at him when you walked in," Hunk said with a wide grin. 

“If you’re going to court him, you’ll have to first get his parent’s permission first, they’re super traditional," Pidge started in again, pulling out her mini com to start taking notes for him, "And once you get their permission, you'll have to ask him with a hand-made gift. My dad made my mom a circlet, with her favorite Earth gemstone in it." She prattled, fingers tapping quickly across the soft blue light. 

"Whoa-Whoa," Shiro said waving his hands in front of him, "We've only just met!" He repeated, feeling himself heat up at the confrontation. 

"Courtship does not mean you have to get married, it's just like dating, but in a more traditional way," Keith said, as he already knew all about Altean courtship rules and guidelines. "Either of you can end it whenever you wish." 

"At least let me get to know him before you all start throwing courtship rules at me," Shiro groaned, "Anyways, Keith, we need to report back and finish relaying what we found about that planet." The younger Galran nodded and gave Lance one last longing look before he followed Shiro out of the room. 

The two walked in silence back to their ship. 

They would be meeting with Alfor and Zarkon soon to talk about their mission and needed to regroup with the rest of their team before the meeting. They had already briefly filled Zarkon in when they arrived, but they were given some time to cool down from the intense mission before they would be grilled with every detail so they could work on their next move. 

"If you do wish to pursue [Name]," Keith started as they walked up to the ship, "I would support you, no matter what." 

Shiro understood the underlying meaning to his words. Keith was and has always been his little brother in all but blood, and knowing that there was always some risk to social stigma for dating or courting someone outside their own race, Keith would be there for him for he was in a similar situation. This what why it was important to Zarkon and Alfor that their heirs married. 

"Thank you," Shiro said genuinely, "I'll be there for you too, whenever the two of you decide to go public." It gave Shiro immense pleasure to see the younger light up red at his statement, he always knew how to catch Keith off guard. 

"Right, thanks," Keith said blandly, cheeks still painted pink. 

Shiro grinned and ruffled the younger’s hair before letting the silence wash over them, both deep in their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @ren_writes


End file.
